


Someone Holds Her Safe And Warm

by captainguyliner



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Makeup Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: Marriage and children didn't stop their bickering. Despite being madly in love with each other they still managed to bicker at least 4 times a week, it was what kept them on their toes. Vlad had decided it was some sort of flirtation for them, as it always has been.this just a trashy snuggly fluff and angst fic based on a few prompts I combined together





	Someone Holds Her Safe And Warm

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I hope you enjoy this fic, because this might be the last time you hear from me for a while because I'm about to get super busy.

Marriage and children didn't stop their bickering. Despite being madly in love with each other they still managed to bicker at least 4 times a week, it was what kept them on their toes. Vlad had decided it was some sort of flirtation for them, as it always has been. 

Despite the number of changes they had been through since leaving Russia, one thing had managed to stay the same, Dmitry and Anya were always at each other's throats. Sometimes Vlad worried it was unhealthy for the kids, but he knew that their small bickerings were over nothing, in particular, petty little arguments that would be solved by the end of the day with a kiss and sometimes a tickle fight if Anya could sway the kids over to her side.

One time he had seen the pair argue over who was going to eat the last biscuit, it lasted for hours and ended with little Alexei walking proudly between the two and reaching his chubby hand into the cookie jar and popping it into his small mouth with an impish grin on his face. Vlad laughed as Alexei strolled back into his arms and they watched as his parents apologised to each other before wrapping each other in a warm embrace. Vlad, of course, attempted to shield both little Alexei and poor baby Olga's eyes from the slowly escalating sight before them. 

Vlad cleared his throat, causing his two friends to separate immediately, their cheeks stained scarlet, Alexei immediately rushed into his father's arms, who scooped him up extravagantly, before moving him to be between Anya and him as they wrapped their arms around him, embracing as family, minus Olga of course, who was babbling away in Vlad's lap.

Another tiff had lasted slightly longer of course, and when Dmitry went to bed that night, Anya had her back facing towards him, and when he offered her a good night he was met with silence. He huffed angrily before settling into bed himself, with his back facing towards her, because if she was going to be childish and immature, then so was he. 

Of course, the whole fight was childish and immature, stemming from the fact that Dmitry forgotten their anniversary, and Anya in her rage managed to throw a vase at him which left a nasty thin scar running across his jawline. As soon as the vase hit him, and she saw the hurt in his eyes she'd instantly regretted her actions, but she was too stubborn to give in first, he still hadn't managed to apologise for forgetting their anniversary yet. 

When they woke up the following morning they were wrapped in each other's arms. Dmitry's arm was wrapped around Anya's waist, and her head was splayed across his chest, with his head resting gently in the crook of her neck. When Dmitry woke groggily, still wrapped deep in his slumber he forgot about yesterday's events and went about his usual morning routine of greeting his wife. He snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck, peppering kisses along the length of it and down to her collarbone, tickling her. She writhed slightly in his grasp and slowly began to wake up, sleep still clinging heavily to her. 

She looked up from her position on Dmitry's chest to smile at him through half-lidded eyes, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and whispered the words that he told her every morning "I love you" Anya slowly shook the grogginess away from her and the previous night's events came rushing back to her. Her smile instantly faltered, falling into a grimace when she saw Dmitry's goofy grin, she sat up, removing herself from his embrace and promptly punched his gut. Dmitry, now fully awake from receiving a blow to the gut, and in immense pain, reeled to the side of the bed, clutching his stomach and wheezing for breath. "Okay. I may have deserved that" he wheezed out.

Anya's heart constricted painfully in her chest, she was still mad at him, but she still felt terrible about the thin scar laying against his jawline, and the mere sight of him gasping for air. The words were on the tip of her tongue just about to leave her lips "I'm sorry Dima, I shouldn't have thrown the vase at you," she quickly moved towards him and helped him to sit up "or punched you" Dmitry was taking deep breaths and rubbing his stomach gently, he was sure there were going to be bruises later. 

"No Anya. I'm sorry" he turned to cup her downcast face in his hands, small tears were streaming down her face and he gently inched closer, kissing them away. "I was such an asshole, I deserved everything you threw at me, literally" Anya chuckled at Dmitry's joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. "I should've apologised earlier, but my stupid pride got in the way" Anya smiled sheepishly at her husband, her deep blue eyes still watery as she smiled at him.

"Me too Dima, I would have apologised sooner, only my stubbornness got in the way, he held her hand tightly in his and she leaned down to kiss their joined hands. 

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Anya chuckled before replying.

"For now" a mischievous glint twinkled in her eye before she pounced on Dmitry sending him reeling back against the pillows, her weight bearing down against his stomach. Dmitry suddenly attempted to push Anya off of him. 

"OW ow ow ow ow!" he exclaimed clutching his bruised stomach, Anya smiled sheepishly, though worry clearly marked her features, she was slightly embarrassed and let her fingers stroke his stomach lightly, assessing the damage she'd done.

"Sorry" she exclaimed, her eyes downcast. Dmitry sat up as carefully as he could and met her eyes, full of sorrow.

"It's okay, I'm just a little sore is all" Anya nodded solemnly, and he crushed his lips against hers passionately, the kiss heated and he guided them backwards until Anya was carefully straddling him, making sure that his stomach wasn't bearing any of her weight, just as she was about to slip out of her nightgown, chubby little feet could be heard padding down the hall to the room.

"Fuck" Dmitry breathed, locking eyes with Anya, who thinking fats, practically clambered off of Dmitry and pretended to be asleep on Dimitry's chest. The sudden shift from Anya caused her knee to smack him in the stomach and he clutched it in pain once more, Anya apologised profusely, he smiled at her and placed her head gently on his chest, stroking her hair gently as 6-year-old Alexei wandered into the room.

"Mummy, Daddy!" he exclaimed, Dmitry made a shooshing noise and motioned towards Anya who was pretending to sleep peacefully on his chest. Alexei nodded in understanding and quietly toddled over to his father's side of the bed where he watched his parents contently. Soon smaller footsteps could be heard padding down the hall followed by larger footsteps and soon 2-year-old Olga toddled into the room, followed by a slightly out of breath Vlad who scooped the child up apologetically.

"Sorry, my boy" he smiled abashedly at Dmitry "These little mongrels escaped mine and Lily's watchful eye" Dmitry chuckled and ruffled Alexei's wild unruly hair, he knew just how difficult his kids could be, after all, they take after their parents. Vlad watched the scene before him with a meticulous eye, the way Anya's cheeks were flushed red, and her breathing was faster than someone sleeping, the innocent mask plastered on both her and Dmitry's faces, the way Dmitry was slightly hunched over, expertly covering his lower half. 

Vlad let out a small chuckle, he'd walked in on them doing worse before, but this was after a fight, it was important that they made up properly, Vlad made for the bed and scooped up Alexei in his free arm "Come quickly children, we shall let your mother rest" Vlad quickly made for the door when Alexei asked.

"Can't Daddy come?" Vlad chuckled, turning to face Alexei to his father.

"No silly boy, because then who will be your mother's pillow?" He winked at Dmitry before escorting both children out of their parent's room and promptly shutting the door, Vlad chuckled, the could bicker and fight all they wanted to, but they always forgave each other in the end.

The biggest fight Vlad had ever witnessed Anya and Dmitry have happened a mere three months after the vase incident. Lily and Vlad had been invited around for dinner and tea, and just having finished dinner, they were now nestled into the parlour room, with Alexei and Olga playing quietly in a remote corner of the room. The fight had bloomed from Lily's crooning over the small children "Look at those little angels, are you planning on any more in the future?" Anya remained quiet, pointedly sipping her tea, buying herself time before she answered the ticking time bomb of a question.

It was Dmitry who answered first "Nope." he said popping the P, and relaxing back in his chair "This guy is done, these two little devils are enough for me" he smiled in the direction of his children playing quietly in the corner. "And besides, if I have to get blackout drunk every time I want one, then is it really worth doing it again?" Anya quietly seethed behind her teacup as she stared at her husband who was nonchalantly sitting in his chair and waving his arm around. 

She grit her teeth to stop her rage from bubbling to the surface, before placing a calm mask over her features before replying "You don't think a baby is worth the trouble of going to a party and having fun?" she asked, annoyance clipping her tone slightly.

Dmitry, still blissfully unaware of Anya's feelings responded "No, I think the killer hangover the next day isn't worth it for some little creature that poops, vomits and cries constantly" he then looked back at his children "That's why I'm glad these two are grown, I can sleep uninterrupted again" he chuckled to himself and turned back to Anya who was burning a hole through his head with her icy stare.

"So you've changed your mind all of a sudden, I thought you wanted more kids?" Dmitry was slowly picking up on the anger in her tone but still remained nonchalant with his answers, which only made Anya seethe more.

"Yeah, I changed my mind once I learned how gross and difficult babies are. If they just handed out baby trained toddlers than yeah! I'd consider having more kids" Dmitry slowly dropped the nonchalant act and anger soo clipped his tone as Anya stared at him, clearly angry.

"So what? You don't want any more kids?" Dmitry shook his head in an overly dramatic matter and Lily caught Vlad's eye apologetically, she had no idea that this small topic of conversation would blow up into a fight. Anya stood up now towering over her tall husband. "What if I was pregnant again? What would you do then?" She asked, clearly ready to react if the answer was wrong.

Dmitry stood up so that he was towering over her now "Well I'd take care of it, obviously." He added as an afterthought "But you aren't, and won't be so we don't have to worry about that now or in the future" Anya's eyes flashed angrily and she picked up the giant hardcover on the coffee table between them, and lugged it at him, watching as it hit him square in the stomach, right where she'd punched him three months ago. She stormed off angrily, slamming their bedroom door shut with a definitive lock.

Dmitry reeled back in pain clutching his stomach wheezing as he struggled to breathe. This time he thought she'd inflicted permanent damage. Once he was able to breathe properly, he rushed towards their bedroom and practically smashed himself against the bedroom door "Anya! Please! Let's talk about this" he was met with silence on the other side of the door, letting out a huff of resignation he removed himself away and walked back into the parlor where Alexei and Olga were now watching with curiosity what had just happened. 

Lily and Vlad stood up quietly "We could put the kids to bed for you if you need space" Lily offered, feeling guilty for accidentally starting the biggest fight that they'd ever witnessed. Dmitry pinched the bridge of his nose before replying to his friends.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I'll do it" He steeled a breath for a moment, still clutching his midsection from where it was still throbbing. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that, here I'll walk you two out, it's the least I can do"

Once Lily and Vlad were safely walked out of the house and to the footpath in front Dmitry waved them off and returned inside to put the children in bed, he'd already tucked in Olga and read her a bedtime story, but when it came to Alexei, smart, inquisitive Alexei he wasn't as easily persuaded into falling asleep. 

"Dad?" Alexei asked from under his thick covers, Dmitry sat down at the end of his bed looking at his son.

"Yes, Alexei?" Alexei squirmed and wriggled under the covers before asking his question, slightly nervous about his father's response.

"Do you and Mummy still love each other?" Dmitry's heart shattered in his chest and he promptly pulled his son into a bone-crushing hug. 

"I love your mother very much, I've loved her since I was 10, and I'll keep loving her forever. It's just that sometimes I say and do some really stupid things that make mummy really angry. And I have to go apologise to her, and because she loves me, and because she's the nicest, sweetest, smartest person on the earth, she'll forgive me" Dear lord I hope she forgives me this time.

Alexei looked up at his sorrowful father "Did you do something really stupid this time?" Dmitry nodded solemnly, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Alexei yawned abruptly and gave his father one last squeeze around his midsection before clambering under the covers again. Dmitry was attempting to recover from Alexei's blow to his stomach as the kid quietly asked "Can you tell me the story of how you met mummy?" Dmitry smiled and attempted to sit comfortably so he could tell his son the tale of the conman and the princess.

Anya didn't know how long she'd been locked in their room, but she knew that it was long enough to cry herself out, and she guessed that meant that she should go to bed. And now here she lies, alone and dry heaving in a bed meant for two, usually where Dmitry's warmth would lull her into sleep, now cold and barren, and making her mind reel. She couldn't take all the mindless tossing and turning, all the weeping and self-pity. Anya didn't know what propelled her out of their room and into the hall, but there was no fighting it when she arrived in the living room to see Dmitry awkwardly splayed across the couch, with his long lanky legs dangling over the edge, and the spare pillow underneath his head. 

Dmitry huffed and moved over on the couch, punching the stiff pillow beneath him, that's when he stilled, Anya was watching him from the entryway to the living room. He stood up and made his way towards her carefully, when she didn't move he continued till he was right in front of her, close enough too see her silver teardrops glisten and shine in the moonlight.

He outstretched his arms for her and she ran into his arms, and Dmitry bit back a wince as she clutched his sore midsection "I'm sorry Anya for acting the way I did. I was a complete and utter asshole" Anya looked up through teary eyes, she'd managed to stain Dmitry's singlet top with her tears which made her cry even more.

Dmitry soothed her until she was able to talk again "I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I should have waited to talk about this privately" the silence was deafening for a moment before Dmitry led them over to his makeshift bed where they sat, arms pressed together in the pale moonlight.

"Are you actually pregnant?" Dmitry broke the silence, he looked at Anya who nodded in confirmation "I just want you to know that I love you and this baby so much" Anya met his eyes now, brimmed with tears.

"Then why did you say all of that horrible stuff before?" Dmitry remained silent a moment before answering.

"Because I was scared." He moved to pick up Anya's small and frail hands in his "I was scared of losing this perfect little family we have, I thought if anything were to change, it would shatter what we've worked so hard to build" Anya looked at him in shock, she never knew he felt this way "But I stupidly ruined it myself"

Anya tugged her hands free of his grasp and cupped his downcast face so he was looking directly into her eyes "You idiot! You didn't ruin this family, you could never ruin this family!" She turned to face him directly now "We can't always be perfect, sometimes we'll fight, sometimes someone will be hurt, you just need to be there to pick up the pieces and put us back together" Dmitry smiled and placed a passionate kiss against her lips, whilst snaking a hand free to place gently against her stomach.

"How long have you known?" Anya yawned and Dmitry turned them so that he was laying down on the couch with her resting in his arms.

"Not long, a day or two." Anya yawned again as she spoke "I suspect it was the vase incident that caused this one" Dmitry chuckled, a low hearty chuckle that vibrated his chest and tickled Anya, causing her to reposition herself, snuggling tighter against Dmitry's midsection. He groaned and Anya instantly leaped away from him, an apology on her lips.

"No," he said "It's okay. Please stay, I deserve much more pain for what I put you through" Anya was about to protest to the second part but he gently pulled her back down to rest on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection, she noticed everytime he winced, but he insisted on enduring the pain as punishment, and soon Anya became too tired to protest and drifted off, happy enough to be safe and warm in Dmitry's embrace. 

Dmitry knew that his back would be stiff in the morning and that his legs would be cramped, and his neck would have a crick in it, and he didn't even want to think about the condition of his stomach. But it was all worth it, just so he could clutch Anya and their unborn child close.


End file.
